


Between Salads and Cheeseburgers

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: Kara Danvers prefers cheeseburgers





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some supercat fluff for ya this wnt under supercat week on tumblr too so you can find me there too under 
> 
> superkaralovesfanfiction

Between Salads And Cheeseburgers  
a Supergirl fanfic for supercat week  
by superkara

Summary: Cat schedules an interview with Supergirl, at her penthouse, and before Kara can leave, things get slightly heated. Kara is as stunned as she is pleased by the first kiss, and then next day soon discovers that Cat doesn't even suspect a connection between Kara and the superhero.  
More interviews are scheduled, and Kara, knowing upon lunch orders whether Cat will be... eager for Supergirl or not, starts to expect, and look forward to, the meetings.  
This is both awesome and terrible, and as much as Kara knows it isn't right, she can't stop, and keeps coming over at Cat's will, looking forward to seeing Cat taken down a notch, casual, and totally interested in only her.  
It's fun to them both, and Kara is relishing the easy relationship, regardless of how much of every night is spent either asleep or fucking each other to sleep. As unconventional as it is, it is a relationship, and Cat doesn't know that she's well and truly fucking her assistant. Cat makes no mention of a connection, and seems happy. The last thing Kara wants to do is make her boss sad, so she continues this stupid charade, and indulges in it too.  
As long as she can keep her secrets to herself, in either part of the day, what could go wrong? Until something does go wrong. Insanely wrong. Because in any game of chess, especially in games of love, someone has to eventually win. Read to find out what happens.  
Category: F/F  
Pairing: Cat Grant/Kara Danvers, Cat Grant/Supergirl  
Rating: I say 18 + but make your own decision, I'm not awesome with ratings. This is an erotic story, so that's all I need to say. Sex, balcony sex!, yes! and some faint cursing. Slight mention, (indirect) of toys, so yeah. You have been warned. Enjoy.  
This is my addition to supercat week, and was written in 17 hours, among three days. Let me know what you think. I know it's not awesome, but it's all I could pull off. I tried to keep this flirty and light, I had no intention of it going to something as bold as this, but once again, my imagination manages to exceed my powers of restraint. Enjoy.  
Thanks.  
\---------------------

"Keira!" Cat bellowed from her office much like a silver banshee that Kara had fought a couple weeks ago, but much, much less irritating.  
"Yes, Ms Grant?" Kara asked, notepad at the ready is she walked into Cat's office.  
"Get me a salad." She said, not looking up from her laptop.  
"Any preferences today? Greek? Ceasar?"  
"I don't particularly care, just make sure it has a cheeseburger on top."  
"Sure thing Ms. Grant." Kara said with the barest hint of a grin tugging at her lips. This was a cheeseburger day. Kara was becoming quickly fond of cheeseburger days. Cheeseburger days meant that Cat was tired, and recently Cat had found an alternative to getting the kick she needed to stay awake. And no, it was not a cheeseburger. Or caffeine. It was Supergirl. Yes, these days, Kara was really becoming fond of cheeseburgers.  
"Anything else, Ms. Grant?"  
"See if Supergirl is available tonight. I have some questions I want to ask her."  
"Yes, of course. I'll get right on it."  
Interview my ass, Kara thought as she left. She doesn't want a damn interview. She wants me.  
\-----  
That night, Kara spent an extra minute in front of the mirror in her living room, staring at herself before leaving.  
It's like a color wheel threw up... Kara remembered Cat's words with a smile. A color wheel indeed. And one Cat seemed fond of, if her moans were any indication.  
The first time this had happened, Kara had been entirely shocked when said interview had progressed to being pinned to the balcony glass wall and being kissed like she'd never dreamed possible, by Cat freaking Grant, of all people.  
Cat had literally thrown herself at Kara that night, physically and mentally, and Kara couldn't quite remember a happier moment in her life. It was safe to say Kara had thought about it, and having it happen, Kara had outright moaned at the kiss, and that, much to Cat's pleasure, had made Cat schedule another interview. The next time, much to Kara's happiness, hadn't ended with a kiss, regardless of how damn good the kiss was. It had... progressed to Cat's bed, and all of its massive 300 thread count silk sheets, which Kara had unintentionally ripped in the process of a very, very strong orgasm that Kara had had real difficulty in keeping silent, due to Carter's bedroom being a few doors away.  
"I sincerely apologize for that." Cat had said after Kara had taken a few minutes to regain her breathing, comfortably nestled in Cat's arms, her suit still fully on, cape and all.  
"Ms. Grant?" Kara had asked softly, looking at her directly, rising from her spot where she'd placed her head on Cat's shoulder. "I should be the one apologizing. For those blankets."  
"I shouldn't have done that. Pushed you to do this with me. But, you didn't seem interested in stopping me, either. I'm sorry if any of this was against your wishes, Supergirl, but I've seen you look me over more than once. I think it's safe to say this is a mutual thing, as... unconventional as it is. You are so far out of my league it could be considered insanity, being who you are. But I can't stop thinking about you. You came back after that kiss, so I can safely assume that whatever we did here tonight is something we both want. Now for our... situation, I think it's safe to say we don't want this to... get out."  
Kara had sat up and looked at Cat head on, understanding that Cat was quietly asking if Kara was up for a secret relationship. "I..."  
"If anyone figures out I slept with Supergirl, my professional life will fall downhill crazy fast, and you... well I don't even want to think about that. I think our best option is to not do this at all, or to do it secretly."  
"Cat..."  
"Supergirl." Cat had whispered, running fingertips over the crest of El on her chest, and then had pulled her in for another kiss. Ten minutes later Cat had moaned her name, twice, and begged her to stay the night, her orgasm still rippling through her, flushing her skin and making her look absolutely beautiful. Kara had smiled, wiping her lips on her sleeve, and kissed Cat again, already settling into her arms again, happily.  
"Okay." She'd answered against Cat's lips, making the older woman smile and tug her closer, slipping her arm over Kara's waist even as she fell asleep. Kara meant it, and that one word counted as two answers. Yes, she felt the same and wanted Cat just the same, and yes, she'd stay for the night. Because being this close to Cat was a thrill in and of itself, and Kara loved Cat. Simple as that.  
-  
Kara woke far earlier than Cat, and after the half a second it took for her to realise where she was and why Cat was asleep, half naked, beside her, Kara noticed she was still wearing her suit, and sighed at the memories that instantly flooded her mind. For a minute, Kara let herself relax and look at Cat properly. Cat had, in her haste, left the balcony open last night, and the moonlight was streaming in, bathing Cat in white light. She was beautiful like this, at ease, nothing to think about, lost in her dreams.  
Kara smiled and allowed herself the luxury of lying back down for a small moment, curling up next to Cat, wishing she could stay. Cat smelled wonderful right now, after last night, and Kara reveled in the scent that slipped into her senses. She felt so thoroughly relaxed and sated, like she'd rarely felt before, and everything seemed totally, completely perfect. But Kara knew she couldn't stay. Kara knew that for Cat to arrive at work for 8am, she'd have to be on the road by 7 or shortly after, so Kara had to go so that Cat would wake up alone and be able to get ready. Kara wasn't sure she could refuse if Cat decided to use her to get a perfect wake up, so Kara thought it best to leave now. She didn't exactly want Cat's son to find out that his mom had fucked Supergirl, either. At least not yet.  
Reluctantly, Kara slipped out from beneath the soft sheets, and arranged her suit to make it acceptable for the flight she had to take home. Then she slipped silently downstairs and found a notepad and one of Cat's personal fountain pens. The last thing Kara wanted was for Cat to think she'd run, or ditched her after she'd fallen asleep. Kara simply noted down that she had somewhere to be, and that she hoped they could do this again sometime.  
Going back upstairs she placed the folded note on Cat's nightstand along with a glass of ice water, and silently covered Cat to her shoulders with the sheets. Then Kara left, gently lifting off the balcony.  
\---  
A few hours later, Kara stood by her desk, latte in hand as Cat walked in. Cat looked positively daring, and everyone noticed. Even Kara was surprised to see Cat like this. She was dressed exquisitely in a dark red suit, with grey running down the sides of her dress pants and edging her blazer.  
Underneath, Kara noticed with a smirk, she wore a light blue blouse. Damn tease.  
"Good morning Ms. Grant." Kara said, handing Cat her latte. Kara watched, and noticed, that Cat didn't even pause to look her over. Was it possible she still didn't know?  
That could be good. The last thing Kara wanted was to get fired, and if Cat discovered she'd slept with her assistant, not just Supergirl, Kara was pretty sure that would be the outcome.  
\---  
"Keira, what are my meetings like for today?"  
"You have Smith at 11:30 and lunch with Elizabeth at 12:30. Then you're done until 3pm, when you have a 45 minute with photography."  
"Perfect."  
"There isn't anything else on your schedule otherwise, would you like me to arrange you a massage, or is there something else I can set up for you?"  
"Could you see if Supergirl is free tonight?" Cat asked in a clipped tone.  
"Su... Supergirl?" Kara stammered.  
"Yes, Keira. The hero of this city. We had a rather entertaining interview last night, and I would like to continue it, if possible."  
Kara had to focus hard to maintain her composure and not falter. Cat knew nothing about their connection! She thought they were two different people!  
"Of course, Ms. Grant. When would you like to see her?"  
"I would prefer this evening at 7. I won't out her, and you can tell her that, so if she's willing, I'd like to meet her on the balcony here tonight."  
"Sure, Ms. Grant. Will there be anything else?"  
"Not for now. Get in touch with Supergirl, and let me know if she can make it. Otherwise, you're dismissed. You may go."  
Kara smiled a bit as she left, giddy with excitement. Cat wanted to see her again. Tonight. Damn. Safe to say that Kara was feeling slightly proud, having Cat in such a state of... need. Clearly last night had been to Cat's satisfaction, and enjoyment.  
But like most good addictions, and Cat was easily becoming addicted, problems always showed up sooner or later.  
\--  
That night, at 7, when Kara landed on Catco's top balcony, she knew immediately what would come. Cat was waiting for her already, sipping at a glass of dark red wine. Hmmm. Fitting.  
Kara smiled and settled down in front of Cat, waving dorkily. "Hello again. Your... assistant called. Said you requested my presence."  
"Well, I didn't really request it to you. You have the right to bow out of this, and we both know what this is. I want you to be happy with this, with us, and if you aren't then you may stop it at any time. I hope you know that."  
"Then why did you decide to meet me again? If you were unsure of how I felt?"  
"Your little note last night told me that you probably are for this as much as I am. I'm happy to say the least, that my... forced close on you was not against your wishes."  
"I could have stopped you if I had wanted to. I am superstrong."  
"Yet... you didn't."  
"Mmm." Kara agreed, smiling as she walked up to Cat and took her glass, setting it gently on the table. "Yeah. I didn't stop you. Best decision of my life." Kara finished, and brought her lips over Cat's gently, bringing her fingers into Cat's hair. Okay, so maybe Kara was enjoying this a little too much as well.  
Cat immediately pushed her fingers into Kara's hair and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Cat moaned when Kara kissed her strongly and settled over her lap, the kiss growing quickly frantic as Kara relived last night, Cat's hands already on her hips, low on her short skirt.  
"Oh... Supergirl. Why am I so addicted to you?" Cat asked, her hand already slipping past Kara's short skirt, finding the superhero wet and ready, eager, as she stared in Kara's deep blue eyes.  
"Rush of power?" Kara supplied, teasing her fingers below Cat's light blue blouse, her fingers barely skimming soft skin.  
"Hmm?" Cat asked softly, dipping two fingers into Kara, pushing her thumb against Kara's clit, drawing a soft moan from the hero's lips. Kara immediately arched into her touch, and Cat pulled her closer over her lap, feeling the scrape of Supergirl's red boots against her legs.  
"Maybe knowing that I could hold power over you if I wanted to is what you're so into?"  
"Or maybe it's you. Just... you." Cat said and thrust her fingers deep into the hero, feeling Supergirl's muscles clench strongly around her fingers. "Because you're oh so super, Supergirl?"  
"Maybe. I do own that name because of you."  
"Yes, you do. I named you. I think it's only fair that I stake my claim."  
"Yes, yes I think you should." Kara said, then moaned as Cat's fingers thrust into her again.  
You're happy, aren't you? You like this."  
"Mmm." Kara agreed, smiling as Cat kissed her again.  
Cat thrust her fingers quickly, kissing Supergirl as if she lived of it. Maybe after last night, she did. Cat felt Supergirl shift over her lap, muscles clenching frantically, and Cat had never been so pleased with Supergirl's heightened senses as she was now. Last night Cat had witnessed it for the first time, and now a delicious second time.  
"Oh... Cat... Cat..."  
Cat smiled at hearing her first name said so desperately, Supergirl's hips bucking over her hand as Cat buried three fingers deep inside her. Cat held Supergirl's hand in hers as the young hero panted against her neck, whimpering with every exhale. She was going to come, and Cat had only been touching her for maybe 5 minutes. Damn, this was sensitive on a whole new level.  
"Cat! Cat, please..."  
"I've got you. You're safe. Just let go." Cat held her tightly, hugging the now shaking girl close, and smiled as Supergirl shook and bucked in her lap, saying odd little things as a strong orgasm thundered through her. Cat felt her muscles clench over and over, and was stunned by the strength around her fingers. Cat kept pushing her, dragging out her orgasm, until Supergirl reached down and pushed at her arm, making her stop and lifting herself off of Cat's lap, hovering a little as she caught her breath, much to Cat's amusement.  
"Still in control, are we?"  
"Huh?" Kara asked, panting wildly, noticeably cooling the air around her with her breath even as she tried to regain control of it.  
"You're still in control of your flight, I see. Well then I haven't completed my mission yet."  
"Your mission?" Kara asked, settling onto Cat's lap gently again as her frantic heartbeat slowed.  
"I want to make you lose control, Supergirl. I will make it happen, I swear I will." Cat said easily, running her hands up and down Supergirl's waist, marveling at the power hidden in her feminine frame. The girl was a tune fork on constant vibrate, lightning in a bottle, and right now, Cat wanted nothing more than to set that lightning free.  
"That might be a bad idea, Cat. I... if I lose control, I work very hard to make sure I don't do that. you don't want to know what happens if I do. Well, you saw it when I was affected by that damned red Kryptonite. That was me... lost. I don't want to be lost."  
"You won't be. You'll be with me."  
Kara stared at her for a long moment, thinking, and then leaned over Cat, hovering just a little as she kissed her again, already slipping her fingers beneath Cat's belt, working it open quickly, singlehandedly. "Okay."  
\-------------------  
2 weeks later  
Kara was destroying herself. Physically and mentally. This couldn't possibly continue. Cat was happy, clearly. She was breezing through work with a smile, even after meetings that even Kara would be tempted to yell through. But Cat was happy, and that was the point, Kara thought, of this whole damn mess. Supergirl was keeping Cat happy, and Kara was Supergirl. So Kara was keeping Cat happy, and as much as she thrilled in that, she knew she had to maintain a neutral expression even as Cat relayed her "meetings with Supergirl", with Kara.  
It was lunch time, and Kara was intent to grab herself something inherently greasy as she walked into Cat's office to get her boss's lunch order. This was affecting her too, and even for a Kryptonian, especially for a Kryptonian, Noonan's poutine sounded heavenly in the form of carbs.  
Most days now, Cat preferred cheeseburgers to salad, there was still the odd day were she preferred salad. Safe to say Kara was hoping for cheeseburger, and when Cat had returned from her meeting with finance after a lot of yelling and cursing, Kara had expected cheeseburger. Total, greasy, ready made, cheeseburger. And later on, sex. Hot blooded, sweaty, crazy loud sex. But no cheeseburger came. Rather, salad and a spinach wrap. Kara hated spinach wraps. Spinach wraps meant no Supergirl, and not casual late night cuddle with Cat. Kara hated spinach wraps. Period.  
But turns out spinach wrap had been good, because Kara hated when she couldn't meet up to her boss's orders, and tonight, Kara was so fucking busy as Supergirl she wouldn't even have a second for her without having to run again. Okay, so maybe spinach wrap did have a small place in her heart after all.  
Kara fought through her 5th metahuman in an hour and sighed as he hit the ground and didn't get up. She was ready for this to be over, she needed sleep. All that sex was getting to her, as well. Kara sighed and swept her hand through her messy gold hair, smiling and waving at people on the sidelines as kids screamed and cried happily for their hero.  
Kara looked around and smiled at Winn and James in the audience. Kara smiled, embarrassed, and looked about for others she knew, then stopped when she saw Cat, standing there watching her curiously.  
The air left Kara in a second, like a punch to the gut, and she stared back, unable to look away. She should look away, turn and leave, but she found herself immobile amid the destruction around her. In that second Kara knew, everything was over. Why? Because now Kara remembered, in her haste to be there to save Catco Plaza from a string of aliens, she may have changed into her suit, but she'd forgotten to remove her glasses.  
\-----  
Kara stared at Cat, looking at her head on, and could do nothing. Nothing she could do now would save her. No excuse came to her mind. Like a gust of wind, people dispersed, sensing tension in the air, and within a minute the two were well enough alone. Kara lowered her eyes and turned away, ready to walk out, knowing that first thing tomorrow, she'd probably be fired straight up.  
"I thought heroes didn't lower their heads, ever. Isn't that a sign of defeat?"  
"Shouldn't it be?" Kara asked softly, stopping but not turning back to face her boss.  
"I... I'm sorry, Cat. I... I just wanted to keep you happy." Kara said in a small voice, removing her glasses to wipe at some stray tears. "I didn't want to hurt you, and Supergirl was making you happy. I knew it was wrong."  
"Well, I wish you would have said something. This means that I've been serious with my assistant for the past 3 weeks. That's dangerous for Catco, if anyone finds out, and now, no doubt some people will."  
"I'm sorry."  
"But, you know what?" Cat asked, stepping up to Kara and taking one shaking hand in her own, bringing it to her lips for a little kiss.  
"Hmm?" Kara asked, surprised.  
"I don't particularly care."  
"You don't?"  
"I don't." Cat confirmed, reaching up to brush away another tear. "I have my own secrets, as many of you know, and one of them is that I'm in love with not only Supergirl, but Kara Danvers, too. I always have been," Cat said with a smile, taking Kara's glasses from her fingers and slipping them back on her face. "And I always will be." She finished, smiling at her hero. "Come on, Kara. Let's go home, and as soon as we tell Carter what the hell we've been doing at 2 am, he asked, then I can show you how much I'm into my assistant, as well as Supergirl."  
Kara followed silently, her hand wedged tightly in Cat's, and she smiled as Cat traced tiny decorations on her hand. That one night, Cat had done it for hours. Kara wanted that again. Forever.  
\--  
"Okay, but please Kara, lose the glasses."  
Wordlessly Kara took them off and laid her head back on Cat's chest, discarding the glasses on the bed.  
"I have something for you, anyways."  
"Cat, I don't want anything. I have you, that's all I need."  
"That's sweet. But I saw this the other day, and safe to say I was intrigued, considering it's gold, as well. I thought you might be interested."  
Kara sat up, wearing only her cape and undergarments, and took the box gently, lifting off the lid. A second later, she blushed furiously, her cheeks turning as red as her cape.  
"If you don't want it, I can always keep it for myself. But I don't know if you have any idea how pleasurable these can be. I would like to try it with you, Supergirl."  
"Okay. Cat, thank you. That's a weird thing to say, but thank you."  
"I just want to make you happy, you did that for me so simply." Cat said, moving the box aside and removing the contents. She laid it on the sheets and pushed Kara gently to lie back, smiling when Kara immediately complied and relaxed back against the pillows, her messy hair all over the pillow. She had such pretty hair, dark and gold all at once, creating a beautiful balance of colors.  
"Maybe you should have a safe word, though."  
"A safe word?"  
"Just in case anything is too much for you, I'll know you want to stop for a bit. Just choose something you wouldn't normally say, and if you say it, I'll know you're getting close to your limit. If you feel like you're going to break and lose your control, tell me that and I'll stop."  
Kara thought for a moment, then grinned, a little laugh bubbling up and escaping her as the truth of her words rung in her mind. "Cheeseburger."  
End. (I told you it was bad. Raises hands, backs away...^-^)


End file.
